degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sabotage (2)/@comment-3507026-20120813165315/@comment-3036559-20120814030727
I really disagree with the post. On the woman: Like many have said, that isn't right and is like the hockey team beating her up themselves. No need to rehash what many others have said. Katie: Vandalising someone's car is very wrong and illegal for obvious reasons, and not saying it was the right thing to do, but the emotions Katie were going through at the time were really rough. First rehab, then losing her virginity to her bf only to have him breakup with her the next day, and then a girl who was once her friend dates him right after. Drew should've been responsible and broken up with her when he had the first chance as to not deal with such a serious issue as sex. Can't really blame Bianca, since she did wait for a right time, which in this situation wasn't one. And Katie should've at least paid for the car and given a real apology but the way her emotions were portrayed were very real. As for Dallas, again as many have said, he's not exactly the guy who you think has real emotions for someone. Her using him was wrong, but I honestly think she didn't think she was doing anything wrong or that he would actually care enough. Fiona: I agree. She shouldn't get hurt. But someone needs to pay for the damages. She has nothing to do with any of these situations and apartment damage fees are brutal. No need to get her involved with this mess. Eli: Ok I agree that changing the play without telling Becky was wrong. Though I can understand why he did it. Becky didn't seem to be very compromising with the musical. And I also understnad why she quit, since it is very hard to work on something that goes against your beliefs. Though they both acted immaturely. Eli needs better communication and Becky needs to learn to be respectful and rise above, which would've staying to work on the play. While this is mainly a comment on Becky's character. it is essential to this arguement. She needs to learn that in the real world you aren't always going to be surrounded by things that you believe in. That is why people should be a little more accepting or at least respectful. Though these aren't reasons why Eli should be beat up. Jake: The fight with him and Luke was ridiculous and idiotic. Though Luke shouldn't have retaliated as harshly. Jake isn't innocent but niether them should be involved with a fight with each other again. Ice Hounds: Call me biased, but the only two I like on this team are Cam and Owen. I've delt with guys like the rest of the team and they go around thinking they are the best, can do anything they want, and can treat girls anyway they because thye fall at their jockstrap. They are very egotistical and run around with no consequences, only when they get some, they are quick to get mad. They have real feelings, but retailiate so harshly that it makes it very hard to view them as people who make mistakes.